Motivation
by Evil Envision
Summary: I will be inspired to do these one shots, and since this is my first ever released story, I'm hoping to have at least ten. Follow the love couple in a magical love stories of: hidden secrets, love, craving and more. Pearlshipping story by the way Meaning Ash x Dawn.
1. Fascinating

"It's too easy." Misty bragged, swiftly gliding through the thick snow as a smile grazed her tender lips. Pulling the effort on perfecting her image, she had gone the extra length of applying lip gloss and adapting a heavenly scent. Her new preferred perfume, being a rare variable in Kanto, _'soft 'n' silky'._ The reason behind her gorgeous scent.

The raven haired boy watched closely, in awe, warm and comfy in his brand new coat his mother had stitched for him since she decided to make use of the time she spent lounging on the sofa, with a bowl of popcorn resting on the arm of the sofa as she sipped away her lemonade. Pondering her thoughts on her soon was damaging her health, so she took Johanna's advice on getting attached to a hobby, since it would eat up her time and relax the mother.

The coat had a: silky texture, but yet wrapped him up well so that the summer touch was all he felt. Bright green to bring out the best in him, since green was a colour that suited him well. And since Delia had ran out of stick of green cloth, she improvised with red and the pockets were a cherry red. Identical in shade to his frost cold cheeks.

Collar up, he watched her skid down effortlessly, eyes fixed forward. But unnoticed to the viewers, she was secretly watching Ash's reaction in the corner of her eye, to motivate her to preform more skillful tricks. A swoop, a dive. Even the famous swan lake posture that grasped every body's attention, and soon she found herself in the lime light.

"She's pretty good." Brock complemented, sitting beside the gobsmacked companion. Ash was fazed and hadn't taken wind of his remark, until he waved his hands before his face so he could fade back into reality. Blushing, he smiled sheepishly and waited for Brock's reply, allowing the silence to stretch.

"Your mum," Brock finally began, looking towards the direction of the mother. In her own little world, she was providing food for the gathered friends, who had decided too much distance was made and they needed a gathering, so they could interact with each other and old friends become new again. "She is making your favourite: Smoked ribs and chips, with salad at the side. Warm, huh?"

"Oh yeah!" Ash replied, energetically. The mention of food had snatched his attention and now he was on full focus on Brock. Misty, seeing that her favourite fan was now wrapped in the excitement of food, frowned upon herself for ever allowing him to drift off. Sighing, she began dancing again for the viewers who still wanted a show.

_Food can't be that much of a topic, can it?_ Misty though, mentally. But she knew she was kidding herself to ever think something as preposterous as that. Ash had craved food ever since he grew teeth and was aloud to join in at the dinner table, when he was just a toddler that was still stumbling over his own feet. Pokemon and food was his obsession, and that was something that wasn't going to change.

He would always love: Pokemon, food, and the addition of a someone special...

"Yeah," Gary chipped in, allowing the Pokemon to scatter around and joke around with one another. Being the worst when it came to the icy snow, he had decided to stay in the hut with the Pokemon since some were fragile to the bitter weather. But of course, being irresponsible Gary, he allowed them to follow him and prance around like it was no big deal.

"By the way, where's that girl?" he asked, as people reunited with their beloved Pokemon.

"Stay away from her!" Ash snapped bitterly. Gary gave a smug look which caused Ash to turn a brighter red then he already was. Gary was catching on about Ash's feelings and was using these clues against him, to break him down and toy with his emotions until he finally let them loose. But knowing Ash, he was too dense to know how to approach a girl and settled with just being her friend.

"I'd like to hang out with her a bit. What? She's still getting dressed?"

"That's Dawn for ya." Brock chuckled, in the lead of this love game, since he spent more time with Ash.

And to Gary's dismay, Ash had opened up to Brock about what was bugging him, and when he slipped her name and explained how love was provoking him, there was no rewinding time since all was already revealed. Besides, Ash had no problem with Brock knowing his deepest secret. Unlike Gary, who spoke his thoughts to the world.

"Well, call me when she's out, K?" Gary asked bitterly, turning back gingerly as he gathered the Pokemon easily with just a blow of his thin, tender lips. The whistle had drawn them in and like trained soldiers, marching behind the chestnut haired trainer sensibly with some of the weakest lot sneezing hysterically, already affected by the cold weather and the fierce breeze.

"Whatever," the jealous brown-eyed trainer whispered, crossing his arms as he threw a childish fit. He looked at the green-eyed master piece again, and his pain eased as watching her brought joy to both his eyes and heart. Seeing his attention being drawn to her, she put more life into her actions although some had already lost interest of her little stunts.

After awhile, she lost interest in herself and began skidding towards Ash. Head held high, she fixed a smile on her lips and pursed them, not allowing herself to splutter giggles and snort, blowing her cool image that she had just preformed on the ice. Ash watched them and as their eyes locked, Misty could feel the blood rise to her cheeks as it went as red as her lips.

"Hey,"

"Hey Mist." Ash greeted in a warm, considering manner. Rising his hand and then allowing it to fall back at his side in an instant, it showed no affection of interest unlike the greeting he gave. Misty sat down next to him, and didn't allow any air to be spared. Slightly caught off by this movement, Ash shuffled towards Brock and gave her the concerned glare.

"I'll be off." Brock announced, trying to keep his smirk in.

Ash was too dense to catch on at what he was signalling, and allowed a discussion with Misty to drift as she twirled her locks with her finger tips, eyes sparkling as her pursed lips formed a smile. But of course, the boy wasn't fully developed yet to know when a girl was showing affections of interest towards him. Only when they began tilting in, eyes closed...

"...and people are saying Gary and Dawn suit. I think they do. Perfect for each other, don't you think? Two people that really have a flare for showing the best of themselves, and really, we all know Gary likes her a ton. But Dawn... I think she's only playing hard to get." Misty rambled on, blind to see Ash's eyes twitch with irritation, and how he began loosing his cool.

"Whatever," Ash snorted, rising. "I need to go for a walk. See ya."

Misty, dumbfounded, watched him as he disappeared through the large bushes, towards the small house which they all got changed in. Unknown to him, Dawn was still in there and was just fitting in the finishing touched to her master piece of an outfit. As he passed the female side of the outdoor changing cubicles, the door swung open and caused him to fall back.

Bang!

"Oweeh~!" he whined, rubbing the back of his head as he sat up immediately. He blinked a few times, the world a blur to him, and then everything faded back to it's original place so the world made sense to his eyes. And what a '_heavenly'_ sight he saw when opening his eyes to the world: Dawn's developed chest. Blushing madly, he shifted back and then looked up to her face, seeing that she was reaching for his head and aiding him.

"H-hey." he blushed, surveying her outfit. A divine red christmas coat, with white fur going round her collar as it brought out the snow-related theme. A silky white scarf replaced her pink one, as it loosely hung off her neck, trailing behind with her vibrant hair, that resembled the crashing waves dancing freely with the wind. And in addition to that, two fake missile toes were placed on either side of her coat, which matched well with the one that clipped back the pesky strand of hair.

Dawn, being the girly girl she was, wore a glistening red skirt that came above her knees, and thick white tights to keep away the chills from her slender legs. White flats, Dawn looked divine and pulled off the look with her usual peppy smile, and confident plus welcoming vibe. Ash smiled and took her hand as he heaved him up, his weight slightly over powering her strength.

"What did I miss?"

"Where were you? You couldn't of spent _all_ that time getting-" Seeing her blush, he decided to shut up and just give a genuine smile. As they led themselves to the commotion, Ash began dwelling on about Misty's graceful moves on the ice and how he looked up to her, hoping one day he could be as talented skiing as she was today.

"We could practice." Dawn suggested, eyes sparkling. Ash cocked his head to the side, showing confusion. Dawn giggled angelically, and guided his hand round her waist, as she placed hers round his neck. Tip toes, they both glided softly in rhythm with one another, gazing into each others eyes as they were fixed into the moment.

Cheeks still red, and the snow falling gingerly as they caked the floor, it was mere downfalls to their perfect moment. Yes, they imagined in reality, among a gathering of bushes they looked bizarre on tip toes, gliding as if they were on air and looking as innocent as they were. But what they were fantasizing, was forever being in one another's arms, as skillful as Misty, gliding through the snow.

They loved each other, and it was pathetic really, that the message hadn't gone through to them. But just for tonight, they would pretend that their companion _did_ know about their feelings. That this was truly a magical night, made purposely for them. That the atmosphere was made romantic, purposely for them.

Just for tonight, they fantasized in one another's arms.

**Sappy ending, I know. And to think people wouldn't realize the two missing xD  
Okay, there was a tiny bit of OOC in this but nothing major. So I hope you like it since  
it's my first, and please review so I know how much people love my work ^^  
Lol, jokes. But seriously. Please? :D**


	2. Pony

"I want a pony!" Dawn stammered, in the break of tears. Johanna looked at her and then flashed a glance at the viewers, stopping to look and then whispering a sly remark in their companions ear. Johanna had no doubt it was about her, and the display Dawn was preforming was a little too over done, even for her.

"Alright, I'll try get you the pony!" Johanna sighed, fishing out spare change in her stuffed pocket. The younger blunette smiled and clapped her hands, acting like the average desperate five year old who wanted a toy. It was the Japanese festival, and both were wearing rather light blue japanese kimonos, with white spring blossoms patterns coming from the side.

Johanna approached the stall, and bought a turn. She had three goes, but being the weak woman she was, failed to gain the grand prize: the large robotic pony, that acted like the real thing and even had faint wings at it's side, which would flap ever so gently and cause the child to feel majestic. But of course, to gain something as next level as that, she would have to score three times in a row.

"I got you a small, stuffed pony?" Johanna said, giving a synthetic look. But Dawn wasn't going for anything else. She wanted the pony, since her friends would die for a turn and she'd be that little tot that was ever so popular in school. However, if someone else got their hands on it, surely they'd be from her neighbour hood and take her place as the popular tot.

"I want the PONY!"

Johanna sighed, and just took her by the hand and dragged her away. Dawn screamed and wailed, and everybody stopped and stared as Dawn screamed the same line again and again. But this time, Johanna was feeling rather weak to even care for what the viewers had in thought. Their quotes to the display was rather harsh, but she blocked it out and turned a blind eye to the looks of disgust some couples were giving.

_Never again..._ Johanna told herself, looking down to her daughter.

The desperate blunette was loosing patience with the luck she today, and threw the given stuffed animal, targeting her mother, as she snatched the chance that her mother let go of her to react to this sudden attack, to bolt the other direction in search of some way to get her hands on the prize. Knowing that her mother would surely punish her for such a bad deed, she ran as far from her as possible until she knew she covered great distance.

"Now... for pony." Dawn smiled, coming towards the stall. The man recognized her, and gave a puzzled look as he saw no other looming figure beside her. Dawn explained vaguely, and then pointed to the grand prize with her index finger, puppy dog eyes emerging and her bottom lip quivering ever so slightly to give the cute effect.

"Sorry," the man apologized, pointing towards a sign. "Children under eight without a parent or guardian with them cannot participate in the game. And besides, do you have any money on you little girl?" he asked her, mimicking the puppy dog eyes as he took the mick out of her cute display. Dawn stepped back, and her faint smile withered to a frown.

"I... pony though." she sighed, about to walk away to find her mother.

"Hey, I'll give it a shot for you." a voice suggested calmly, and the once miserable blunette pricked up to see a gorgeous raven haired boy, appearance taking the age of thirteen or tops, looming towards her with a great big grin. She nodded quickly, and stepped aside as he slid the coin towards the man, grin fixed on his tanned face.

"How many hits for the pony?"

"All three. Try young chap, but it's rather impossible-"

"Did it." the brown-eyed teen declared, smiling with yet one ball still in his hand. Dawn was really astonished. The boy that had just offered to win her the most extreme prize, had knocked out two of the cans with only one ball, the other smacking down just one. The man stared at the targets, jaw dropped down, amazed at how such a young fellow had such amazing arm action.

"I believe I one that pony fair and square." the boy grinned, pointing towards the robotic toy. Still gobsmacked, he brought it down and handed it over to the tot, who was busy looking down at Dawn's grateful expression. He was rather shocked when she suddenly burst out with a hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he held his hand, trying to get onto the machine.

Blushing, he helped her on and then switched it on, guiding her to wherever she felt like going. For the first few minutes of their 'bonding time', they spent it looking around and admiring their gorgeous home and it's traditions. The pony made noises ever so often, and children trailed them with their eyes until they were only a speck in the distance.

"What's your name?" Dawn asked, after a few minutes of silence. Ash looked up to the sky, which was setting and loosing it's bright, warm colours. He sighed heavily, and then looked down at the young blunette who was still watching him, waiting patiently for his reply and reaction to her question. After a minute, he finally replied.

"My name is Satoshi. Satoshi Ash Ketchum." he answered calmly, looking forward as he replied. "And what's yours?"

"Hikari. Hikari Dawn Berlitz. But my nickname is Dawn." she answered, in a calm tone. The raven haired boy nodded and then escorted her to a stall selling various sorts of sweets, buying her a large swirly lollipop of all different various. She licked it in a cute manner, and people awed and some even asked if they were related. A big brother treating her little sister to a day out.

"No." Ash laughed. "It's a f~friends... little sister! Yeah! That's it! And since he's busy with his um... other mates, birthday bash thing-ma-jig. I kinda suggested I would take her out and stuff, to treat her to a day out." Ash lied, stammering a few times but convincing the gathering viewers who awed at the blunette, holding his hand ever so tightly.

"She's so cute!"

Ash chuckled, and then made his way through the thick crowd, still holding her hand tightly. After a few minutes of playing around, they strode into a little crowd and had to dig their way out of the human wave. Pushing through, Ash bit his lip as he was almost swept back by the in-coming crowd of running tourists. Dawn held his hand so tightly it slightly hurt. But he stayed firm and protected her, since he grew a liking for her he never realized.

"Hey, where do you wanna go next?"

"Um... that!" the blissful blunette pointed, to a show presenting next to the exit. The raven haired teen nodded gingerly and took her to the little show they were presenting with sock puppets, steady since the robotic toy was dying down and walking in a steadier pace. Dawn petted it's head, almost forgetting that the reason she met the boy was because of the toy.

"I like ponies... and you." she said nicely, and Ash laughed and smiled at her. He opened his mouth to thank her, when a voice yelled out her name and in a distance, a figure was darting towards them in full speed, only a darting blur to the human eye approaching them. Ash watched it come closer, and realized it was a woman that looked like an older version of the little girl.

"You are in SOO much trouble!" she snapped, snatching her away. Johanna rested her on her hip, leaving the little toy as he blanked the boy completely. Dawn squirmed in her grip, but she didn't let go and just began to walk to the exit, murmuring something under her breath as she ignored Dawn's wails. Ash looked at her, and then remembered the little pony and called out for the lady.

"Oh? And who are you?" she said sharply, inpatient since she was stressed and irritated.

"Your daughter. She was about to leave her robotic pony toy..." he replied, pushing the pink pony forward. Johanna stared down at it long and hard, and then snorted as she turned her back and kept on walking. At first Ash was slightly shocked to see such a display of rudeness, that the little bundle of joy hadn't adapted to in her years spent with her mother. But then he snapped back, and argued that she was being an awful mother.

People began staring.

"Whatever!" Johanna groaned, allowing Dawn to ride it. She smiled and then jumped off to give him a short hug, and then thank him.

"I hope to see you again."

"So do I Blue." Ash replied, warmly. "So do I."


	3. Author's Note

An author's note before I continue writing any more one shots.

I have realized my only on-going supporter is Fennekin22, who was considerate enough to favourite it and even review. And although his work is sincerely appreciated with all the appreciation that's in me, I'm sorry to say one reviewer and supporter isn't enough to make me go on.

I want at least eleven reviews, each one from a different person. Doing one twice doesn't count, just so you guys are aware :P

I really think I have some quality in writing, and thus the reason I joined FF. But of course, if no one is going to read it then there's no point. I deleted my DA account for that exact reason; lack of viewers and people actually donating time to read it, and comment.

Thanks again for your support Fennekin22, and for that I am going to give one last story before I go on strike. It will be much more romantic, and I will put all my effort on making it longer then the two previous chapters combined. To show my greatest gratitude for... everything basically.  
Because it means that much to me ':)

Thanks, and sorry again guys.  
Target: Eleven comments from individual people. :)


	4. Texting

Brushing her long hair back, Dawn pressed against the keys in blinding speed as a smile was fixed on her lips. This feeling always rose whenever the two were on the phone with each other. A long call. A short one. And a conversation by text that knew no bound. Ash always seemed to rise her spirit.

_Wut u duin rite now? - Ashy :)_

The blunette blushed. She would die on the spot if someone was to see how she saved him on contacts. Dreaming of the day they would hold hands, she fantasized giving him a cute nickname and Ashy was the cutest of them all. And since she was in a hyper mood, she dared herself to save it on her contact like that.

She doesn't regret. That would be the last feeling she would come across. No, not at all. Quite the opposite of regret actually. The sapphire-eyed teen was appeased at her decision, and just kept it at a hush as she tucked her phone away from nosey companions reach. Her life would be put to misery if word got out that she liked him.

_Nuthin' much. Hbu? _I replied, trying to seem casual. In an instant, my phone vibrated. Two seconds flat he had read it and replied. But then again, was very predictable of him to reply in lightening bolt speed. He owned a phone at the age of seven, and understood slang and the places of the keys by eight. He was basically an expert when he came across phones.

_Hey. Wats willow smith's big brother's first name? - Ashy :)_

_Will_, I replied.

_And wat's the letter after T? - Ashy :)_

_U, duh. _

_What's the opposite of stop. - Ashy :)_

_Go?_

_In baseball, after three strikes your? - Ashy :)_

_Out. Ash, r u messing wid me? Cuz its not funneh ._

_Go with it. To find out the area of a rectangle; you multiply length by? - Ashy :)_

_Width. Go on. Im smarter then i luk u no :D_

_U cant c thru text. -.- And u said sumert about smart! :D Any way, and who... In that Mary Poppins thing that we were tortured to watch at school, what's the missing letter; Do rae _ Fa sol la ti do. Btw, u will get it in the end, Blue. Don't worry ur pwity little head darlin' - Ashy :)_

Dawn blushed furiously. She couldn't contain the rushing blood that rose to her cheeks, and how it brought so much colour to her pale complexion. Luckily for her, everyone was downstairs, including her pesky, nosey little blue penguin that wanted to know everything. So for now, she was free to be herself without pressure and embarrassment at her case.

_Me. I can't believe i actually remembered do... :D_

_U? I mezmorized all da notes. Any way and who... ur all dun. Put the answers together in a sentence, and then after answer me yes and no... I'll be waiting Boo. X - Ashy :)_

Dawn was by now confused, but was done as instructed.

"Now, first it was...Will. Then u. Go was next, and following that was out." Dawn paused, and froze as she stared at the phone, and then realized the large x he finished off his text with. Her heart began pounding as what she guessed, could change her life forever if the next two predictions were right.

"Next was width..." Dawn told herself, in a whisper. "and... the-... me. W-will you go out with me." Dawn took a moment to take it all in, and then suddenly, out of nowhere, she released a large scream which caused everyone in the house hold to come bursting in, requesting what had caused such a scream to be released.

"What on earth?!" Johanna questioned, sitting beside her. "This better have a good reason..."

Dawn ignored this and texted back quickly, in rapid speed.

_Would it be wrong if I added a defo before my yes? Cuz thats my answer... ;D_

At first, he took time to answer. Five minutes and counting to be exact. Dawn's smile withered and she began to ponder on the thought that this was some sort of joke, and her taking it seriously might of made a large impact to their friendship. Possibilities spun in her head, until a door knock interrupted them.

"I'll go get it.." Dawn sighed glumly, taking her phone with her just in case.

As she opened the door, her jaw dropped and she smiled sheepishly at the raven haired boy; holding flowers and a box of chocolate with his hand, whilst he began pressing away on his phone. As soon as he was finished, Dawn had received a message.

_That'll be perfect... ;) - Ashy :)_

**This idea was epic, and was bugging me, but it wasn't possible to make it long, sorry. But it has been done, and until the 11 reviews are done I'm not progressing this story.. Bye for now :)**


	5. Hidden Love

**ASH'S P.O.V**

We're sitting around the comfort of the blazing camp fire, my traveling companions for comfort. The pitiful dark gives a scary vibe, as if evil is lurking around us. Nonetheless I plaster a smile over my frown, deceiving Brock and Dawn. Brock had prepared us a sandwich with salad fillings. I don't call it a 'meal' but we are running out of ingredients. It's better then nothing.

Dawn is busy preoccupying herself, removing the cucumbers as she detests it. She teases the Pokemon as they battle for the flying food. I smile sweetly as I watch her dreamily. She is perfect in every way, in every angle, in everything. And I get the honour of traveling beside her, watching her succeed her dreams step by step.

Brock is to busy frowning. The options were to camp out or walk the extra length to reach the Poke center. Hell no were we making the extra effort for him just to get rejected. I scoff down the remaining piece of my 'meal.' Brock watches Dawn as well as she seemed like the only thing worth watching.

Finally, he settles down and announces a early nights sleep. "Clean up afterwards guys please. We don't want to get reported for littering the woods."

We shake our heads in understanding before watching him crawl into his tent. I breath in relief as we finally have the night alone. I glance at Dawn in happiness as she giggles and approaches me, sitting on my lap. I wriggle my arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I thought he'd never leave." She sighed. I nodded before approaching her lips with my own, brushing them tenderly. Dawn reacts by returning the pleasure, parting her lips so our tongues could tango. Short moans were released from her lips before the need for air had controlled us.

We parted our lips and gazed at each others eyes, the emotion of wanting, lust, and love swimming in both our eyes and the aroma around us. She removed the camp from my head and began combing my hair with her digits. The feeling was pleasing as I allowed her to continue.

"Such soft hair, yet never tamed. It looks like it has never made contact with neither a comb or brush" Dawn pointed out, branching out her right arm to assist her left. Sparks flew high in the sky, greeting the stars as the aroma began filling with lust.

I began biting her lips softly, pleading for more. Her lips began moving with rhythm as we plunged further. A passionate wet kiss. She gripped on my chest, her nails digging in my skin. She squirmed in my lap as her moans increased by volume.

We lingered onto the moment for a long period of time until, again, the need of air took control. This was our usual nightly routine. We would await until Brock announces his early night sleep, and then we'd bring pleasure to each other by tongue.

"I knew there was something suspicious about you two! I knew it!"

We turned to see Brock studying our position and suddenly, my cheek was kissed by a bright - red blush. Dawn's grip tightened as she became tense. I wanted to blurt out an excuse but my tongue became stiff, the truth stuck up my throat.

"You guys are going out and you didn't have the decency to tell me!?" Brock hissed, returning to his tent. Me and Dawn shared a glance before stumbling to Brock's aid. Prepared to tell nothing but truth. Brock was our friend, my longest travel buddy. And I'll never live it down if he doesn't hear the truth.

"Brock!? Brock! We're here to explain!" Dawn bellowed from outside. She was responded by silence, only the chirps of the crickets were heard. She bit her lip before attempting to open the zip door. I could see Brock's shadow from the other side. He seemed to be sat down staring at a piece of paper. Most likely to be a photo of Nurse Joy.

"Brock, we want to explain! It's cold Brock! Let us explain!" I yelled. This time Brock replied, but his words were harsh with a tone of hatred. "You didn't seem so cold when you were hugging and kissing!"

It was the truth. When I was in Dawn's embrace, I felt warmth. Physically and emotionally. But I couldn't admit this to Brock. Not now of all times anyways. I gave it some hard thought, it ached me to see him in this condition. Suddenly an idea came to thought.

"Brock! If you don't open up we'll set off without you! Go to the poke center! And when we tell Nurse Joy she'll hate you!" I threatened, hissing the words with a tone of hatred myself. Although it was all through acting. I could see it clearly. The figure behind the tent began moving towards the tent open.

He zipped it open and sat inside. It was a hint to approach him, and that we should talk inside. We looked amongst each other before crawling inside. Okay, so for the first time inside his tent: It was like entering a match makers room.

Photos of Nurse Joy scattered the floor, as some was even pinned onto the tent walls. Inside it was very spacious, like three times my own tent. There was numerous bags, and resources, and pans. And he even had an ego friendly mini heater inside here!

As we studied the place, our orbs scrolling up and down, Brock coughed purposely to catch out attention. "You've got some nerve threatening me." He began.

"I know, it was wrong. But we just had to talk to you Brock-o" I insisted. Dawn clapsed her hands around his and looked into his eyes, over flowing with hatred. He looked inside hers, Dawn was pretty handy when it came to calming someone down. Just one glance into her eyes and you suddenly relax.

"You've got five minutes to explain yourself!"

"Listen Brock, we became an item a few weeks back after my battle against Paul. It was when me and Dawn got lost in the woods and then came back, we talked and realized we both love each other. So we became a couple but then the thought of you knowing might upset you because... well because..." I hesitated on that sentence because there was no nice way of putting it.

"Because I'm going to be traveling with two trainers younger then myself, that found love faster then me, and are deeply in love. Whilst I can't even get a single woman to realize me" Brock continued. "But you know what's the worst part? The two thought it'd be last painful if I had to find out for myself, instead of being told out straight of!"

"And we're really sorry about that." Dawn apologized. Brock pricked up, a smile grazed on his lip as he sighed and picked up a stray photo of Nurse Joy. "Never be afraid to tell me something guys. It's sweet you considered my feelings but don't hesitate for to long or else I might loose my faith in you guys. Like I almost did today."

We nodded quickly and then squeezed Brock as we gave him a hug. In all honesty, squeezing someone that they'll squeak for air can't really be addressed as a friendly 'hug'. Because A, friendly means you wouldn't really suffocate someone and B, a hug is supposed to be soft and assuring, not make you go red on the face.

"Okay, okay I forgive you." Brock chuckled, taking a deep breath in as soon as we let go of him. "Just promise me... you'll be okay of telling me the truth."

**Did this in a rush since I haven't been uploading lately. I had a mount of tests, and in ever subject. You'd think art didn't have tests and the teachers would just sum up your grades to an overall. -.-" The classroom was laid out like how you would have an exam, so you couldn't copy ideas and use your friends as inspiration, since this was supposed to be coming from your head.**

**But what I'm going to grow up to be is a bank manager :) I don't know why, but being in charge - but yet being kind and subtle - and offices fascinate me. I want to learn about the outside world, and what makes those people in charge tick. I've grown quite sick of the complaints my parents mutter whenever they come home from work, and I'm going to change at least once company from lack of manners :D**

**We can all make a difference if we try :)**

**Anyway, this was a proper old file I found in my documents, and since the one I was currently working on dwells on, I'd feel ashamed when I finally didn't upload something and was taking the mick out of your patience :( Thanks for those who had enough to wait for a certain someone that keeps too much accounts, and then looses track of them :((**

**And I'm not just talking about FF... Google (2), Facebook (1), Tumblr (3), Youtube (5), Fanfiction (3), and so on... So to put it in a nutshell... alot :D**

**Oh, you don't have to review for this one. Or any of the others. I think you guys did me enough of a favour as it already is. Thank you for everything, and you do not know how sorry I am. Major spelling mistakes found since this is like two years old or sumert, but I had to give you guys something and making you wait showed bad manners D: And thats the thing I wanna change about the world!**

**Ok, before I go on, I'm going to say sorry one more time and then bye. Sorry, and see you later! :)**


	6. Let them be in love

**Okay guys, first of all: I know my grammar will be awful so that's just a heads up. Also, the character's are kind of OOC, you will realize this through the story. Written in Piplup's point of view most times, so enjoy!**

**Warning: Fluffy pearl shipping. Plus Pikachu x Buneary pairing. (Whatever that is called) **

**Dawn and Ash are both fifteen, Pokemon really didn't have an age to begin with did they? And Brock, having a small role, will be seventeen. Well, enjoy - Wait! I already said that -.- Ignore me and just read. Hopefully you'll get a good kick out of this story! ;DD**

"I love you Ash, your the best Pokemon master to be I know, the only person with such high dreams I know. But that just makes you even more special and unique my love!" Dawn breathed, rapping her arms around Ash's neck, pulling him closer. Ash chuckled and began pecking her warmly on her tender lips, showing emotion of love.

Meanwhile, Piplup observed this from a distance, jealous at the attention Ash was given from his trainer. It wasn't fair! He would usually get all the love and caressing. Not the kisses of course, but Dawn would ever so sweetly dab her lips on his fore head. Now that's all gone. Just because a certain trainer took her away from her, and she has no time for him. Now that she is in a love interest with Ash.

"It ain't fair.." Piplup groaned, pouting miserably. She watched as Dawn stroked his head gingerly like how she would do it to him at frightening nights, to reassure him she cares. She watched Ash gain pleasure from Dawn's lips the way he would, on the top of his fore head. It was as if Ash was purposely taking her away from him. And it was working.

"It ain't fair." Piplup groaned once more, folding his wings but failing. He cursed his short wings and began cursing Ash for his existents. If it wasn't for him, Piplup would be sealed in Dawn's love right now, cuddling ever so closely.

Buneary and Pikachu were also in a love interest. When they're trainers were busy, they would sneak away under the stars and hug passionately, wasting the night away. Piplup was disgusted by this, she was also angered at Pikachu. Pikachu was taking precious time away from Buneary and Piplup, causing their bond to rip.

Then there was Pachirisu. Pachirisu really wasn't one you could make friends with. She would rather shatter a rock and misbehave then settle down and talk. Once she had even nick named Piplup 'Prosaic Piplup', meaning that he had no imagination at all. Which from as far as Piplup thought, was very rude.

He sighed and shuck his head, before averting his eyes off Dawn. He stared into the night sky under the support of an oak tree. Oak trees was his favourite kind, because they always seemed to wash your problems away. But tonight, this process seemed to not be working, because he was still gloomy. Meaning the tree had no effect on him at all.

Was it that he was jealous? Jealous of his own trainer? Shouldn't a Pokemon be thrilled that his trainer had found love, ecstatic even? No. Piplup wasn't really the one of being eager to share his trainer. He had seriously made a tight bond with Dawn, and he felt it slip before his very wing.

Piplup remembered when Dawn took him under _her_ wing. It was the day she started her journey as a trainer. At first when he met Ash he thought he was no hassle, because he showed no love interest and Dawn was to shy on confessing. But people do change, and time does go. Next thing Piplup knows he'll be the flower Pokemon for their wedding. But no, he couldn't allow it. He mustn't.

Piplup was growing tired of watching the two give each other love, and was drawing into a conclusion. He will run away in the depth of the woods, under the support of the starry sky. Soon Dawn would realize he wasn't at presence and panic, as he was the most important thing ever.

Satisfied with the plan, he staggered up from his resting posture. He stretched his wings and flapped them cheerily, as he thought this plan would bring him great success. Jealousy took Piplup under it's wing as he began scurrying down the woods, attempting to cover a large distance.

The thoughts rushed into his head of Dawn holding him, caressing him, whispering him nothing but goodness in his ears, as she dabbed her lips on his fore head. The memories of Dawn spending half the night whispering secrets would replay. He loves being tickled under the wind, called nothing but goodness. If Ash was out of the picture, that was what he would get.

His long lost desire on replay, and he would never stop pressing that button. Ash's feelings wouldn't matter to either him or Dawn, and Buneary would spend her time nursing him, instead cuddling with the rodent. Pachirisu would sit and talk - maybe his expectations were to high. But what he really wanted? What he truly desired? Was Dawn's love, given to him and him only.

Piplup was now tired and decided to rest under a thicker oak tree, in the middle of nowhere. There was no doubt Dawn would find him as he could still see the flickering camp fire, dance in the breeze of the night.

So he sat and waited.

And waited.

Waited.

And waited even longer. But to no avail, Dawn hadn't realized his departure yet. Probability was that she was sunk in one of their deep kisses, the world blocked away from vision. She sulked and decided to be patient, awaiting for her to rush to his aids.

Alas, Dawn was indeed sunk in a kiss. Sparks surrounded them as the moonlight lit their surroundings, giving it that extra romance. Dawn's tongue flicked against Ash's as he did the same. It was a passionate feeling plus taste as it was always put on halt, by lack of breathing.

They parted lips and stared into each others eyes, dreamily.

Their gaze landed on Pachirisu tugging Ash's trousers, as Dawn was wearing a skirt and it would be painful to tug skin. Ash knelt down to observe Pachirisu and ask him what's the problem. In his own little way, Pachirisu explained the absence of Piplup, which was responded by short gasps.

"Where is he?" Dawn cried, lunging towards the dark, scary woods. Ash stopped her and held her back, explaining that no matter the matter, plunging into things wasn't the best strategy. He spoke this from experience.

The two crept into the darkness of the woods, scared but determined. Ash had rapped one hand around Dawn's waist for comfort, so she could proceed with caution, without backing out. Weird noises came from every angle which made Dawn quiver in fear.

Little did they know someone was watching them...

They crossed paths with a thick oak tree, where there was a mark, as if a small Pokemon was once resting there. Ash and Dawn glanced at each other and agreed to go back to camp, to find Brock or at least gather the rest of the Pokemon balls.

There was a quiet mumble and rustle of leaves behind them, causing Dawn to shriek. The moans grew louder as soon Piplup popped out, alarming them. Dawn being the most frightened, fell back, falling down the hill which was probably more then twenty feet big. Tower hill. Known for it's grand height and dangerous probabilities of injuries... or even worse.

There was a echoing thud announcing her last fall, and Piplup covered up his mouth to bottle in the gasp, sudden emotions of worry flooded within him. Ash, being the most automatic when it came to actions, ran round to the bottom whilst the Pokemon went to allow Brock to acknowledge the sudden event. Piplup's name being brought up, he gasped and then looked at him worryingly, shocked off such wrong.

"Let's just hope she's OK." Brock said in a calm tone, following the path Ash took with his first aid box banging against his leg. The Pokemon followed single file, aware that they were also to keep calm since making a fuss wouldn't heal the bruises Dawn would undoubtedly have. Every so often, they glance back at Piplup, at the fire place still stumped about what just happened.

"All I did was scare her..." he muttered to himself, staring into the depth of the clearing. "Who would knew my longing for jealousy-" Piplup felt a chilly air foil itself round him, giving him chills he couldn't ignore. He cuddled himself, but his small wings weren't able to stretch far enough to provide the warmth he so desperately needed. And then, an image popped up in his head.

Dawn was caressing him, cuddling him as she rubbed her nose against his head. She was smiling, giggling as her gorgeous locks that framed her face, cascaded down like a waterfall and gave Piplup the tickles. He would fiddle with them, fantasize that he was an infernape and he was swinging as high as he could, boisterous yet proud with his trainer at his side.

Drip. A single tear fell down before him. He couldn't contain the sudden urge to cry no more. From feeling absolutely jealous, he was now feeling as if he had no reason to live. Drip. Yet another one landed, causing a small puddle to form as the third one slipped down his cold, blue cheek and joined the united two. Drip. And then, after a few, the water walks came. He couldn't bottle the feeling in no more.

Her face when she fell. The shock, the fear. And then the ghastly scream that echoed across the wilderness as a loud thump followed it seconds after, drowning out the scream. But by the time it died down, emptiness filled the air. Not a cry was heard. No loud wince of pain, no beckoning for pain. Nothing. And Dawn was usually known for her positive thought of life.

"She has to make it through..." Piplup sniffled, wiping a tear away. Suddenly, a shadow loomed towards him, and he pricked up, wings folded out so they were put in a threatening angle to scare away the anonymous visitor. But as soon as the moonlight revealed the ruffled purple hair, and beady dark orbs, Piplup dropped his guard and just gave the concerned look.

But Paul completely ignored the look and looked around, trying to find out what happened with the rest since he had came to tease the raven haired boy. Seeing his curiosity, he knew that he hadn't came to browse. Pain hit him directly in his heart, the place Dawn's name was written on top with bold letters. He froze, trying to fight with the tears that were threatening to reveal themselves.

Drip. The water works had activated.

"Huh? What's wrong with you? And where's the other lot? Deserted you I see?" Paul asked, crouching down so he didn't have to bend hid head forward so much, and call for a sincere case of cramps. He gave a conniving grimace, and Piplup frowned and snarled, although being bold now was an obvious excuse to hide his awful emotions. Piplup stuck out his tongue, and then flapped his wings, signalling that he should get away.

"I see, your watching crowd. Obedient little thing aren't you?" Paul snorted, poking him on the right side of his chest. Piplup responded immediately, being able to shield his bare chest with some blush rising towards his cheeks. Paul seeing this, gave a powerful snort and then stood so he was at his original side, and sat down at the exact place Dawn was sat when talking to Ash.

"Piplup!" Piplup screamed, attacking Paul with all his might. The sudden urge to annihilate him for the face of the earth came to mind, and Piplup smacked and attacked physically and powerfully, and even verbally with the curses only Pokemon understood. But of course, Paul had only felt the powerful and physical pains given, and shielded himself from the attacks, trying to grasp his leg.

"You little-"

"Paul!?" Ash snapped, and Paul turned around with a smug look automatically recognizing the raven haired boy's voice, then a look of shock painted his face when he saw Dawn scooped into his hands, bruised and beaten as if a gang jumped her and knocked all dignity out of her with all their force. Paul, secretly admiring and having feelings for the blunette from afar, jumped up and bolted towards Ash to observe the wounded coordinator.

"Who did this to her?!"

"It was an accident..." Brock said, coming from behind. The Pokemon followed, still in the perfect order they were in before with straight faces. Piplup had caught a few glares and turned. Not only just from them, but from the look of pain dawn held by appearance and expression. He couldn't bare see it since he knew it was his own fault, and saying it was an accident would be a lie.

He desperately felt he needed to petrify her by surprise, and teach her a valuable lesson of what he was worth. However, he didn't plan to risk her life since she wasn't a Glameow. Having nine lives in total. He felt pairs of eyes on him, darting like arrows which had direct hits. He felt under pressure, and scared. He'd be put under watch for such a crime like this.

"It was that pesky Piplup, wasn't it?! You're all looking at him like-"

"It was an accident!"

"Accident my f-" Paul glared, and stepped back to observe him in a better angle. "You deserve death if she passes away. And I'd be more then glad to provide it, you little good for nothing beaked bird! I ought to rip you into shreds and-"

"Leave Paul, it was an accident." Brock explained, pushing him away. The purple haired trainer glared and then huffed, stomping away as he watched them deal with the damaged body from afar. It ached him to see her in such a vile state, and every bit of dignity was slipping away as he felt a tear coming on, trying to make it's way down his cheeks to his the hard ground. But for what his reputation was worth, he stayed strong and hoped the best.

_Next Day~_

"I'll miss you..." Johanna sniffled, brushing her delicate fingers against Dawn's place of rest. She held back the tears, wincing in pain as she flashed a glance to everyone standing behind her, whispering prayers to the angel that rose up to heaven, watching over them as she waited for their time of death. Everyone was merged together and all weak, blood shot red in the eye.

"I'll never be able to replace you Dawn... you were my one and only." Ash whispered to himself, feeling the weight on his legs no longer bearable. He questioned crying, and knew staying strong would have such a negative effect on the others. Denying sadness would only bring out the worst in people, so he allowed a few tears to slip and caress his face. And deep inside, he hoped Dawn wasn't observing this from above.

Girls wailed, and boys cried. They stood in a huddle, surrounding the dead body with a gloomy vibe rejecting away any chance of positive vibe. No one smiled, or even spared a glance to see the people around them that passed the cemetery, feeling pity towards them, some empathy as they watched them wail and drown in their misery. But one certain friend felt miserable the most.

"I shouldn't of done it..." the blue penguin whispered, in his own little away. Sitting against a soft oak tree, he didn't even bother wishing the pain away. It was permanent. Brock had done a favour of not giving in the detail, and just explaining it vaguely as an unexpected accident. Half of Dawn's families of friends that stood there today, hadn't the slightest clue that Piplup had something to do with it.

He looked up to the clear sky, and cursed the beautiful weather. Small white clouds drifting across the pale blue sky, the features that gave a little more to the sky so all there was to see was a big golden ball that rested in the center. No night skies, or glowing moon. Beautiful yesterday and beautiful again. Piplup knew he would never settle with another trainer, without the memories of the blunette flashing in his head.

"Why couldn't I just... let them be in love."

**It sucked. Bad. By where I left that little dash: - , failure began helping me make the story. I just lost interest, and it was too long anyway. Focused on Pokemon more since I got a request on P.m since that person hardly sees pearlshipping stories that also give pokemon a chance to show their importance. Oh, and another reason why I probably did awful is... **

**I can't write sad stories :( It puts me off, you know what I'm saying? :( **

**Anyway, another chapter, and I hope it's something good. Thank you again, and no need to review. :) I still am beating myself up for that long wait, and it has really affected me that you guys actually stayed patient :o Repetition does get annoying and it sounds a little to needy, but you guys do deserve it: Sorry for that long wait, blame school's stupid ways of grading you.**

**Well, have to go now, bye! :)**

**By the way, if you have a YouTube account you should check my stories some time. SatohikaLover02... Done three chapters so far :) It's alright, even if I do say so myself xD But seriously, if you think you liked my stories, wait until you see how much of a producer I am :) A little comment if you can, but just your attention is enough. Please and thank you :D**

**~ EE**


	7. Moments in life

**Okay so OOC is going to be contained in this and, urm.. grown up stuff :P Just a tiny amount anyway. It's about a paragraph of it, the minimum.**

**So I hope you enjoy and If I'm lucky, you'll get a real good kick out of this! **

I was a spark. No, not those ones you get when fire is near by, or through the contact of twos lips. I am a supernatural being, which has the ability to take the shape and ability of what I wish. I am a powerful creature that has been hunted down by many poachers and murdered moderately, so the pain tingles our bones.

Ever since our departure from regions five years ago, we are only story book characters through humans eyes, no more then a mere tail. Memory had been wiped from their brains as we left, a last wish fulfilled by Arceus. We swore to get them back for all the pain they plunged onto our people, me being princess, had the duties to carry on my people's wishes: Wiping humans from the planet.

I had the age of fifteen and my name is Dawn. But when I was to carry out my duties, and then fall in love with a human boy in mistake, hatred is inflicted on me. Causing me to become a traitor through my people's eyes, a human myself.

It had been another two years since I had been dished out to be supported by my dreams and burning ambition to return. But that soon drowned and my love for the boy grew, as he also grew passion towards me.

We became what humans address couples: an item. We danced in the rain and laughed at the faces of the haters, we sunk our lips against each others and caressed one another at stormy nights. We became inseparable as our love for one another deepened.

I never thought my future would be like this, but it was. And I was blessed to be with this man as he truly desired me for me, not like my people that saw me as their solution.

I entertained him with my magic as he intrigued me with Pokemon battles. I had never came to the decision of gaining one myself but my life was young, and I still had decades to come before I turn to the spiritual world.

Then it came the time for the wedding as the memory was clear of him kneeling on one knee, asking for my hand in marriage. I screamed short bursts of happiness as I happily accepted and kissed him passionately as a way of thanks.

The wedding was beautiful with no disruptions. Just us two and our burning love for each other. We couldn't afford a traditional wedding, but with him at my side everything felt perfect. We had wed at his back garden, me in a summer dress, and him in a summer outfit. It was just us, and our burning desire for each other, no one else was needed. Well, there was his Pokemon as well, of course. =]

Then came the arrival of the baby, I hadn't ever dreamed of having a passionate night with a human, but who was to know what surprise was due to come? Arceus was always pleasing, displeasing, giving miracles and serving punishments. I guess he saw our broad love, and there was nothing stopping us from living our lives with one another. The events just kept on happening.

I once forgot what I was and why I ended up here, but it all came to memory as our little Lilac had the powers of a Spark, with the edition of being human. How I longed to give her a rich life. A small room was all we could afford.

Ash had to go to countless battles just to feed our groaning bellies, tiring his Pokemon through this. But Lilac was happy, she was a healthy child that wanted nothing more then us in her life. The sweetest words ever breathed.

We celebrated birthdays, our anniversaries, and the usual celebrations humans celebrate through the year. I dared not celebrate the celebrations of a spark as the memory would rush in my head causing me to cry myself asleep.

I miss my mother, father, and older brother. They were just carrying out orders and was doing what the people wished. I loved them and I promised Lilac and Ash they would see them one day, and I would solve the war between Sparks and humans before all was lost.

**Moments in life :3 I really do like how swiftly this story went, and how edgy and anonymous it is. This is oneshots, remember, so basically it's like a story you have to finish off with your wicked imagination. I hope you are able to :) Please do take the time to P.M me some of your thoughts and ideas of an ending, and we could talk about it and get along :)**

**'Cause I'm that much of a loner .**

**See ya guys :D**

**Got 7 more tests this week, no life. Maths we have a booklet-ish thing for our first period, and second we have to listen to that annoying woman on the computer and fill in the blank boxes. I think it's called a mental test last I recalled. But seriously, the reason people name things with such stupidity I really must know. If you have a reason, please tell me, because I am eager to know :)**

**Anyway, I won't drag on about my social life and let you finish this off with a see ya! See ya! :)**

**~ EE**


End file.
